User talk:Soilder5679
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Soilder5679 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gotek (Talk) 02:45, April 30, 2011 00:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,But I don't feel like it but I hope you get other people on it. 01:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck! I'm not allowed on forum's May, 16th, 2011, at 9:48 A.M. CST fanboys Of course i knew he was still a fanboy! after what he did, i dont trust him!! Do you think i really forgave him?! not yet dude! this is still sparta man! Hey of course dude you can stay here forever infaact thats what i want you to do lol and why did you get blocked he was the one doing everything? Supremegogeta 01:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thats just not right who blocked you? Supremegogeta 01:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it is i have a qustion why do you change your avatar so much also that can't happen to me because at my schools they have everything blocked! But i guess thats kinda good but it sux when we go to the lad and i can't get on anything fun lol. Supremegogeta 01:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) lol i know what you mean thats why i keep one ive had the sameone ever since i made an account lol and your welcome dude i try to be nice to everybody. Supremegogeta 01:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but i have to go now ttyl! Supremegogeta 01:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey I saw you got blocked on the DB wiki, and I kinda complained to Nonoitall about all the language, and that might be why you got blocked. may 18 I complained because I was tired of all the cussing on the wiki. I know you didn't start any of that. Do you know how to make a sig? may 18 Ok. I don't know what a forum is, What is it? Do you want me to make a sig for you? may 19 I don't know if the Fanboy war is still going on but if it is you should join my team for people who want the war to end. may 19 Yeah but Tienshinhan09 made a new account as tienshinhan010. may 19 oh ok. may 19 PLEASE! Please read the ultra news and or community messages, because nobody is supposed to make real dragonball pages right now. may 19 They won't be deleted. Just please don't do it again until supremegogeta thinks we should make real dragonball pages again. may 19 I would delete them, but I don't think SG (it's supremegogeta abriviated) would want me deleting pages unless it was fanon that the writer asked to get deleted or another good reason. It's not against the rules (since it's not the real word and it's not really bad) but I would like if you did not put da** on my talk even if it's not the real word (it's just because I don't like any even slighty bad language and again it's not against the rules so you can't get in trouble). Still I suggest reading the Rules. may 19 You should make an account at http://chatango.com for easier communication with people on the wiki. may 19 Hey it's ok if you see anyone els doing this tell them not to ok. Supremegogeta 20:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you go vote on my blog im trying to see witch charecter people want to see more both of them i made up if you havn't been to there page go to there page than vote the pages are Supreme Gogeta and Future Gounks. Supremegogeta 21:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC) You can hang out here anytime you want soilder. 15:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC)